


【罗浮生X杨修贤】囚徒

by SherlockSH



Category: Guardian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockSH/pseuds/SherlockSH





	【罗浮生X杨修贤】囚徒

假定故事发生在正文和好之前。

黑沉沉的大门被打开，透出一丁点儿光亮，被绑在床上的罗浮生瞬间起了警惕。  
一阵浓烈的媚香传来，罗浮生全身肌肉不自觉地绷紧，注视着进来的长衫男子。房间很暗，他根本看不清来的是谁。  
“你是谁？”严厉的逼问反倒像他才是看守之人。  
长身玉立的男子一句话也没回，悄悄打开了一盏头顶上的小灯，灯光昏黄，徐徐从黑暗中向罗浮生走来。还没等罗浮生看清来人，他就像迅猛的豹子一样衔住了罗浮生最嫩的一块美味。锋利的牙齿撕咬着鲜艳的红唇，柔软的触感让他欲罢不能。灵活的舌头挑弄着脆弱的牙龈，一张樱红小嘴封住了罗浮生所有的话语。男子自带媚香，勾魂夺魄的气息溢满罗浮生的唇齿口鼻，让他无处可逃，呼吸越来越急促。  
罗浮生拼命想挣扎，他嘟嚷着却被更加狠狠地压住，来的男子两条修长的腿死死夹住他的劲腰，被锁链绑住双手双脚的罗浮生毫无还击之力。他的双手只能触碰到那男子的臂膀，轻轻一碰是薄薄的衬衫，他的大手粗暴地摩擦着想要反击，却在抚摸的一刹那，与口中一次次的快感明白了对方的身份。  
他反吻住对方一口，唇舌含着他的上唇瓣，对方呆愣一下，摇曳的灯光恰好打在他苍白瘦削的脸上，两双黑洞洞的大眼睛直直看着罗浮生。罗浮生也震惊得瞪大了眼睛，看着日思夜想的爱人。他万万没有想到，杨修贤竟如此胆大妄为，将他堂堂伊丽莎白小姐的未婚夫绑到这里来。  
他发怒着想要狠狠骂他几句，却在对上杨修贤那双红着的眼睛时，什么也说不出口了。两人对视良久，日日夜夜刻骨的思念，一眼万年的深情，不可言说的难言之隐，愧疚离别爱恨尽付这眼神之中。良久，罗浮生才呆呆地说道，“你...放了我吧”他瞥过头去，耷拉着脑袋，有气无力。  
杨修贤恶狠狠地咬上他的脖颈，罗浮生痛得叫了一声，杨修贤却仍在加深这个吻痕，湿热的舌头舔舐着伤口，绕着牙印一回一回地打圈。杨修贤的身子贴得极近，肌肤相亲的温热从胸膛汩汩传来，罗浮生这才发现杨修贤只穿了一件薄薄的白衬衫，还是打开了一排扣子的。他修长的玉腿光洁细腻，在他的胯部不安分地扭动着，粗大的灼热顶着罗浮生柔软的小腹，让他忍不住仰着头喘气。爱人的形状不自觉在他脑海里浮想联翩，他抚摸自己的样子，他含住自己的感觉，他进入他时的媚态......空气中弥漫着醉人的媚香，似有催动情欲之效。罗浮生只感觉如坠仙境，不能自拔，脖颈间不断传来湿热的触感，杨修贤的大手在他身体上流连，急不可耐地褪下他的衣衫。

\----------试阅结束，全部正文收录于同人本《针锋相对》——————————


End file.
